


Once upon a time...

by Roro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Pairings, Drama, F/M, Italiano | Italian, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti noi siamo cresciuti ascoltando le favole in cui la Principessa viene rapita da qualcuno di malvagio, arriva il Principe sul suo cavallo bianco, uccide il malvagio, salva la Principessa e da quel momento vivono per sempre felici e contenti. </p><p>Ma questa è una storia diversa.<br/>Il Principe partirà per salvare la sua Principessa ma, una volta arrivato, una strana sfida lo costringerà a riconsiderare ciò che fin da piccolo gli hanno insegnato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time...

Once Upon a Time...

  
  
Quella che vi apprestate a leggere è una favola, la classica favola d'amore. Il nostro protagonista è un giovane e aitante Principe Azzurro con gli occhi verdi e i capelli castani, l'ultimo di una lunga lista e, così come i suoi predecessori, egli aspettava di compiere il suo gesto eroico per salvare la fanciulla a lui destinata. Crescendo, il Principe iniziò a fantasticare su quale tipo di impresa avrebbe dovuto compiere; magari avrebbe strappato la Principessa dalle grinfie di un feroce Drago, oppure l'avrebbe liberata dalla torre nella quale la sua perfida Matrigna la teneva prigioniera, o ancora, l'avrebbe semplicemente baciata rompendo un qualche incantesimo lanciato da qualche Strega Cattiva. Un giorno, con immensa gioia del giovane, un messaggero lo informò che una vecchia e laida Strega teneva prigioniera una bellissima Principessa, figlia di un Re che viveva nel regno vicino. Subito il Principe partì al galoppo sul suo destriero inoltrandosi nel folto bosco dove viveva la vecchia, desideroso di liberare la ragazza e di vivere per sempre felice e contento insieme a lei. Ed è qui, proprio un attimo prima che il Principe entri nella dimora della strega con la spada sguainata, che la nostra storia ha inizio...  
  
Il Principe osservò titubante gli immensi portoni di legno scuro che si erano improvvisamente spalancati, come per invitarlo, entrò e avanzò lentamente lungo il freddo corridoio in pietra fino a quando non si ritrovò davanti ad una tavola spoglia. Strinse maggiormente la presa sull'elsa della sua spada quando vide la proprietaria della casa seduta a capotavola.  
«Benvenuto nella mia dimora, Principe Erik.»  
Lui avanzò di un passo verso la donna, la spada puntata contro il suo torace, pronto a scagliarsi contro di lei per affondargliela nel cuore. Quella megera era una vera e propria mostruosità, aveva la faccia rugosa piena di pustole e croste che si grattava regolarmente, un lungo naso adunco e qualche sporadico capello bianco a coprirle la testa, anch'essa ricoperta di pustole e porri. La Strega sorrise mettendo in mostra una fila di denti gialli e storti, il Principe represse a stento un conato di vomito.  
«Non voglio farti del male, Erik.»  
Aveva una voce stridula e sgraziata, avrebbe potuto benissimo perforare un timpano del Principe, se solo avesse alzato di poco la voce.  
«Non osare pronunciare il mio nome con tanta confidenza vecchia!»  
Ringhiò lui a denti stretti serrando ancora di più la stretta sull'elsa della spada.  
La donna lo osservò per un lunghissimo attimo, poi gli fece cenno con una lunga mano rugosa di sedersi all'altro capo del tavolo. Quando Erik non si mosse lei sbuffò sollevando gli occhi al cielo e parlò.  
«So perché sei qui Principe, se vuoi che tutto fili liscio fa come ti dico e siediti.»  
Erik lanciò un'occhiata dubbiosa alla vecchia, era convinto che quello fosse solo un tranello della donna per fargli abbassare la guardia e poterlo colpire a tradimento non appena lui le avesse voltato le spalle per sedersi. La donna, intuendo i pensieri del giovane, sollevò divertita un sopracciglio.  
«Non temere, non ti farò nulla: non sono quel tipo di strega, ma comunque, credi davvero che il giocattolino che tieni tra le mani possa servirti contro di me? Potrei trasformare la tua spada in un filo di lana con uno schiocco delle mie dita. Siediti dunque.»  
Il Principe, finalmente convinto, rinfoderò la spada e, titubante, voltò le spalle alla vecchia per raggiungere l'altro capo del tavolo. Una volta che si fu seduto la donna schioccò le dita e sulla tavola comparvero cibarie di ogni genere.  
«Voglio proporti un patto, Principe.»  
Annunciò lei afferrando una coscia di pollo e portandosela alle labbra, staccando una grossa quantità di carne con i suoi denti marci. Erik si accigliò, aveva sentito parlare di Principi Azzurri costretti ad affrontare il nemico non a suon di spada, ma di parole. Se era allora una sfida d'intelligenza che voleva la vecchia lui non si sarebbe certamente tirato indietro.  
«Parla dunque.»  
Comandò con tono fermo, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che lei gli avesse domandato, il suo scopo, il suo massimo dovere era essere il Principe Azzurro, era stato cresciuto così e così sarebbe andata. La Strega sorrise senza curarsi di pulire il rigagnolo di sugo che le sporcava il mento.  
«Se tu, Principe, accetti di vivere qui con me per un mese intero a partire da oggi io ti giuro che al tuo ritorno a casa la Principessa sarà già lì ad attenderti.»  
Erik sgranò gli occhi e fissò sconcertato la vecchia che sembrava decisa a prendersi gioco di lui.  
«Ovviamente c'è dell'altro.» continuò lei, divenuta improvvisamente seria «Se accetterai di vivere qui dovrai rispondere a qualsiasi domanda io ti ponga, non dovrai mai mentire e, una volta al giorno, sarai costretto ad esaudire una mia richiesta.»  
Erik studiò per un breve attimo il volto della vecchia e qualcosa dentro di lui gli sussurrò che non stava mentendo, quella era realmente la sfida che doveva affrontare. Non c'erano alternative, la strada da prendere era una.  
«Accetto, ma ad una condizione.»  
La donna sollevò un sopracciglio, in attesa di sentire ciò che lui voleva chiederle.  
«Visto che tu pretendi che io viva qui, che risponda sinceramente a tutte le domande e che esaudisca una tua richiesta ogni giorno, pretendo d'avere anche io uno di questi privilegi nei tuoi confronti.»  
La donna sorrise addentando nuovamente il cosciotto.  
«Potrai farmi delle domande e io ti risponderò il più sinceramente possibile, d'accordo?»  
Un brivido freddo corse lungo la schiena di Erik; stava davvero per accettare un simile patto? Poteva benissimo non sopravvivere o essere costretto a rivelare alla donna i segreti militari del Re mettendo in pericolo tutto il paese, ma lui era stato allevato per essere il Perfetto Principe Azzurro, doveva fare questo ed altro per salvare la Principessa.  
«Accetto.»  
La Strega rise sonoramente, afferrò il calice che aveva davanti e lo sollevò verso di lui.  
«Benvenuto nella tua nuova casa, Principe.»  
Gracchiò trangugiando in un solo sorso il contenuto della coppa.  
  
I primi giorni di vita nella dimora della vecchia furono abbastanza noiosi. Erik aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a gironzolare per le varie stanze o a parlare con la donna che se ne stava quasi sempre seduta nella biblioteca o sotto al ciliegio in giardino. Più passavano i giorni più il Principe scopriva che la donna non era cattiva come una Strega dovrebbe essere: era, invece, gentile e colta - escludendo le sue maniere a tavola del tutto prive di decenza \- ed Erik si ritrovò sorpreso nello scoprire che, in fondo, gli piaceva passare il tempo in sua compagnia. La donna gli poneva un sacco di domande ma erano sempre domande sul mondo al dì là del bosco nel quale viveva. Chiedeva ad Erik cosa si provava a vivere circondati da tante persone, di raccontarle come fossero le feste di paese o se aveva mai visto un Drago.  
«No, però so che sono cattivi!»  
Esclamò lui quel giorno. Erano entrambi seduti sotto al ciliegio, i cani - Demos e Fobos, gli unici altri abitanti della casa - dormivano sonoramente con la testa poggiata sul grembo della donna. Lei sorrise e inclinò il capo.  
«Cattivi come le Streghe?»  
Quella semplice domanda costrinse Erik a riflettere. Era nato e cresciuto seguendo ciò che gli veniva detto, senza fare domande, gli era stato insegnato che i Draghi erano creature malvagie da uccidere e lui aveva accettato la cosa senza mai domandarsi il perché. Eppure, gli era stato insegnato che la stessa sorte toccava anche alle Streghe, che erano creature ancora più malvagie poiché umane. Allora perché lei sembrava così gentile ed educata? Era sì, rozza e brutta, ma non per questo qualcuno avrebbe mai pensato di ucciderla. In meno di cinque minuti il Principe si rese dolorosamente conto che i suoi predecessori, avendo incontrato solo Streghe cattive le avevano catalogate tutte come tali, facendo valere lo stesso ragionamento anche per le altre creature. Quante persone e animali innocenti erano morti a causa di quel pensiero sbagliato?  
«Non saprei... »  
Mormorò alla fine, incapace di dire altro. Troppe domande gli affollavano il cervello. Perché lei era così gentile con lui e ancora non gli aveva mai chiesto di fare nulla? Eppure aveva rapito la Principessa, del tutto buona non poteva essere. Magari quello era il piano della Strega, farlo dubitare di ciò che sapeva così da mandarlo in confusione. La guardò per un lungo istante mentre lei, soprappensiero, accarezzava lentamente la testa di Fobos.  
«Miri ad uccidermi?»  
La domanda uscì dalle labbra di Erik ancor prima che il suo cervello riuscisse ad elaborare il pensiero. Lei si voltò verso di lui e per un attimo egli poté scorgere qualcosa di simile al dolore nel suo sguardo.  
«Ovviamente no, Principe.»  
Erik capì d'averla offesa con quella domanda e si sentì un verme, era palesemente ovvio il perché lei stesse agendo in quel modo: si sentiva sola. Lo si capiva benissimo dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano quando lui le raccontava come fosse divertente ballare intorno ai falò durante le feste in paese o di come era difficile riuscire ad aggiudicarsi una fetta di dolce quando ti ritrovi a convivere con dozzine di persone. Essendo una Strega cose del genere le erano precluse e si era ritrovata a vivere in solitudine, voleva avere solo qualcuno con cui parlare e lui la accusava d'essere un'assassina che mirava ad impossessarsi dei segreti militari di suo padre. Che carogna che era.  
«Scusami, non avrei dovuto chiederti una cosa del genere.»  
Lei non parlò, lo guardò triste per diversi minuti poi si sollevò ed entrò in casa, i cani che la seguivano passo passo.  
  
Per tre giorni lei non si fece più vedere, rimase barricata nella sua stanza, facendo aumentare a dismisura il senso di colpa di Erik. La mattina del quarto giorno il Principe decise di provare a farla uscire dalla camera. Uscì in giardino e corse verso un cespuglio di rose, ne staccò un paio stando ben attento a non pungersi, tornato in casa si diresse con passo sicuro verso la stanza della donna e bussò piano. Dall'altra parte della porta sentì un fruscio di coperte e i passi, stranamente leggeri, della donna che si avvicinava alla porta. Sentendo la maniglia abbassarsi lui sorrise e si preparò a scusarsi offrendole le rose come dono, ma quando la porta si aprì Erik spalancò la bocca e sgranò gli occhi, perse la presa sulle rose che caddero sul pavimento, spargendo petali ovunque. Davanti a lui non c'era la vecchia e brutta Strega, bensì una piccola e bellissima fanciulla con un aggrovigliata massa di capelli in testa e due grandi occhi turchini ancora pesanti di sonno. Quando la ragazza si accorse dell'espressione del Principe si guardò per un attimo le mani ed un’ombra di spavento attraversò il suo volto, sbatacchiò la porta in faccia ad Erik che la sentì correre per tutta la stanza. Chi era quella ragazza? Il Principe iniziò a battere freneticamente all'uscio urlando alla ragazza di uscire fuori, ma quando la porta si riaprì Erik si trovò davanti la Strega.  
«Chi era?»  
La donna lo guardò incuriosita mentre lo superava per dirigersi in biblioteca.  
«Chi era chi?»  
Domandò, camminando a passo svelto lungo il corridoio. Erik lanciò una veloce occhiata all'interno della camera dalla quale era appena uscita la donna, non vide nessuno.  
«La ragazza dai capelli neri che era in camera tua!»  
Rispose lui correndole dietro e affiancandola, curioso più che mai di scoprire il segreto che quella donna gli celava.  
«Non essere sciocco Principe, sai benissimo che in questa casa ci siamo solo tu, io, Demos e Fobos!»  
Erik, irritato dal tono che la donna aveva usato, la afferrò per un polso costringendola a fermarsi e voltarsi verso di lui. In quel momento il Principe capì che qualcosa non andava: la sua mano era a contatto diretto con la pelle rugosa e rovinata della donna, eppure sotto il suo palmo la sentiva liscia e morbida. Una strana, folle idea si impadronì di lui.  
«Sei tu...»  
Mormorò studiando il volto di lei, cercando di cogliere un qualche segno di cedimento che confermasse la sua teoria, il lampo di paura negli occhi della donna fu la conferma che cercava.  
«Perché ti fingi una vecchia Strega?»  
Domandò lasciandole andare il polso, la donna sospirò e si sfilò dal mignolo un piccolo anello nero. Immediatamente la figura della vecchia donna iniziò a tremolare, diventando sempre più trasparente e lasciando intravedere al di sotto le sue vere sembianze. Erik sgranò ancora una volta gli occhi quando davanti a lui ricomparve la giovane fanciulla che si era ritrovato davanti pochi minuti prima, era bella da mozzare il fiato. Lei arrossì sotto lo sguardo di lui e gli indicò con un cenno la porta della biblioteca.  
«Vieni Principe, ti racconterò la mia storia.»  
Mormorò con voce dolce, del tutto differente a quella che usava quando si fingeva una vecchia. Erik la seguì senza proferire parola, incantato e stupito dalla rivelazione.  
  
Una volta seduti in biblioteca lei inspirò pesantemente e iniziò a raccontare.  
«Mio padre era un Taglialegna che viveva nel tuo villaggio, mia madre era una Strega che girava il mondo alla ricerca di un luogo in cui vivere in pace; un giorno mio padre la incontrò nei boschi e si innamorarono. Non potendo vivere in paese vista la vera natura di mia madre decisero di stabilirsi in questa casa. Quando nacqui mia madre capì subito che ero una Strega come lei e, per proteggermi, una volta che fui diventata abbastanza grande da capire i suoi discorsi, mi regalò questo anello facendomi promettere che non avrei mai mostrato a nessuno le mie vere sembianze. Credo fosse preoccupata che qualche balordo trovandomi eccessivamente graziosa mi facesse del male.»  
Erik si ritrovò a convenire con il pensiero della donna, la fanciulla che gli sedeva davanti era davvero troppo bella, sembrava quasi irreale.  
«Dove sono i tuoi genitori?»  
Gli occhi le si velarono di lacrime e Erik capì che erano morti ancora prima che lei aprisse bocca.  
«Li ho seppelliti poco lontano da qui... meno di un anno fa...»  
Sussurrò prima di scoppiare in lacrime.  
Il Principe balzò in piedi e le corse accanto, avvolgendola in un abbraccio e facendole appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, carezzandola dolcemente. Quella povera ragazza si era ritrovata da sola, in un mondo che la discriminava e odiava per la sua natura, al solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse farle male Erik si sentì avvampare di collera. Strinse maggiormente la presa attorno a lei: non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di farle del male.  
  
Passò una settimana e i due si avvicinarono sempre di più. Lei iniziò ad aprirsi con lui, raccontandogli di come era divertente sperimentare gli incantesimi che trovava volta volta nel grande libro che sua madre le aveva lasciato, gli confessò di essere ancora inesperta ma che se la cavava bene con le trasmutazioni e il trasferimento di materia, viva o morta che fosse. Il Principe la guardava estasiato mentre lei gli mostrava come riusciva a trasformare una rana in un gatto per poi farla tornare normale e, infine, farla scomparire dal palmo della sua mano e riapparire sulla foglia di loto dello stagno lì vicino. Le ore che passavano insieme scorrevano veloci e presto il Principe si ritrovò a passare la notte in bianco, aspettando con ansia il chiarore del giorno per poterla vedere.  
«Sai, l'altro giorno mi hai portato delle rose...»  
Disse lei un dì, mentre se ne stavano seduti sotto al ciliegio.  
«Sì, volevo scusarmi.»  
Spiegò lui sorridendole; lei annuì e allungò una mano sull'erba, staccando una delle tante margherite.  
«...però le rose non sono il mio fiore preferito, preferisco questi.»  
Erik la guardò rigirarsi il piccolo fiorellino bianco tra le mani e trasformarlo in una candida farfallina che volò subito via.  
«Come mai ti piacciono tanto?»  
Lei si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise, staccò un'altra margherita dal terreno e gliela porse.  
«Perché per mia madre e mio padre era un fiore speciale,» iniziò lei riportando lo sguardo sui cani che giocavano a rincorrersi poco lontano. «Vedi, quando vennero a vivere qui non avevano nulla e, anche se mia madre era una Strega potente mio padre non voleva che lei usasse eccessivamente i suoi poteri per paura che lei, già in dolce attesa, si affaticasse troppo. Per questo mio padre era spesso fuori casa, quando per fare la legna quando per recarsi al villaggio per comprare ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Con l'avanzare dei mesi lui iniziò a temere di non essere presente quando... beh quando io fossi nata, quindi mia madre lo rassicurò dicendogli che quando fosse arrivato il momento lei gli avrebbe mandato un messaggio che solo lui sarebbe stato in grado di capire.»  
Tacque un attimo, persa nei propri ricordi ed Erik, temendo che potesse essere troppo doloroso per lei ricordare quelle cose, le afferrò la mano stringendola leggermente.  
«Non sei obbligata a parlarmene.»  
La rassicurò lui, ma lei scosse impercettibilmente la testa.  
«No, mi fa bene parlarne, credo... mi sono tenuta tutto dentro per troppo tempo e poi mi fa piacere raccontarti di loro.»  
Chiuse un attimo gli occhi e inspirò profondamente.  
«Un giorno mio padre era in paese per comprare delle stoffe un po' più pesanti per l’inverno. Una volta che fu uscito dal paese si ritrovò circondato improvvisamente da una moltitudine di margherite e capì che era arrivato il momento. Corse come un folle per tutta la foresta e arrivò a casa giusto un attimo prima che io nascessi. Ecco perché le margherite.»  
Parve voler aggiungere qualcosa, ma l'arrivo di Fobos ansante catturò totalmente la sua attenzione.  
«Tesoro, Demos ti ha battuto di nuovo?»  
Chiese al cane che abbassò la testa, come per risponderle e Erik si domandò se avesse anche il potere di comunicare con gli animali.  
«Sì, Principe, quando parlo loro mi capiscono.»  
Erik sgranò gli occhi: era davvero in grado di leggergli nel pensiero?  
Lei scoppiò a ridere e lo guardò, un grande sorriso impresso sulle labbra.  
«Mia madre riusciva anche a leggere nei pensieri, ma io non ne sarò mai capace; era una sua dote speciale, ogni Strega ha la sua. La mia dote speciale è quella di saper parlare con gli animali. Comunque, non so per quale motivo, è facile capire cosa pensi, Principe. Da quando ci siamo incontrati mi risulta sempre più facile indovinare i tuoi pensieri o come ti senti. Per esempio quando sei venuto da me con la spada sguainata era più che evidente la tua voglia di conficcarmela nel petto.»  
Erik chinò il capo, vergognandosi di quei momenti.  
«Scusami, ero uno sciocco Principe idiota.»  
Ammise non riuscendo a trovare il coraggio di guardarla in viso.  
«Dai, non fare quella faccia, non mi conoscevi, io non conoscevo te, è normale che pensassi cose del genere dopo anni passati ad allenarti per uccidere le Streghe. Guardami Principe, per favore, non sono arrabbiata con te, quel che è stato è stato, spero solo che tu non pensi le stesse cose che pensavi allora.»  
Lui sollevò di scatto la testa.  
«Assolutamente no!»  
Esclamò, scioccato che lei potesse anche solo pensare una cosa simile.  
«Allora è tutto a posto, Principe.»  
Annunciò lei, sorridente. Erik si accigliò.  
«Perché continui a chiamarmi Principe?»  
Lei lo guardò titubante per alcuni secondi, poi arrossì e distolse leggermente lo sguardo.  
«Perché la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati mi hai detto che non dovevo pronunciare il tuo nome...»  
Lui scosse la testa divertito.  
«Ma quello è successo quando ero uno sciocco e un idiota, chiamami Erik.»  
Di nuovo, lei tornò a guardarlo con i suoi grandi occhi turchini spalancati.  
«Erik.»  
Sussurrò lei mentre un sorriso le compariva sul volto ancora rosso, in quel momento, il Principe si accorse che la sua mano stava ancora stringendo quella della Strega.  
  
La mattina seguente, dopo aver fatto colazione, lei gli annunciò che l'avrebbe portato a visitare un posto speciale. Si incamminarono quindi, silenziosi, nel folto del bosco, superarono un piccolo ruscello e continuarono ad andare avanti. Diversi chilometri dopo il bosco iniziò a diradarsi e, infine, si aprì su una piccola radura. Al centro del prato vi erano due massi lisci di egual misura, circondati da quei piccoli fiori bianchi ormai così familiari al Principe.  
«I miei genitori, è qui che si incontrarono e... pensai di riportarli qui....»  
Mormorò lei sorridendo triste indicando le due pietre, le loro lapidi. Erik sentì un peso immenso appesantirgli il cuore, avanzò di qualche passo, incredulo, poi si voltò a guardarla: stava iniziando a piangere.  
In un attimo fu da lei, stringendosela al petto, affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli che profumavano d'erba.  
«Grazie.»  
Le bisbigliò dolcemente mentre lei singhiozzava. Capiva fin troppo bene il significato di quel suo gesto. Quel luogo era intriso di ricordi tristi e felici ed ora era anche il luogo in cui riposavano le due persone che erano stati tutto per lei, il fatto che lo avesse condotto lì nonostante sapesse l'effetto che le provocava ritrovarsi davanti alle fredde lapidi dei genitori voleva dire una cosa sola: lui era speciale per lei, era talmente speciale che lei voleva condividere con lui tutto il possibile, tutte le gioie e i dolori della sua vita, non voleva avere segreti con lui e lui non voleva che ne avesse. Nonostante avessero passato insieme poco tempo tra di loro c'era qualcosa di innegabilmente forte, qualcosa di talmente potete che riuscivano a comunicare semplicemente guardandosi, sfiorandosi. Lei sollevò lo sguardo, i suoi grandi occhi turchini incontrarono quelli del Principe, lui alzò le braccia e le sfiorò il volto con le dita. La ragazza sorrise debolmente e Erik, ormai completamente perso nei suoi occhi, si chinò in avanti baciandola delicatamente.  
  
Gli ultimi giorni che passarono insieme parvero ad entrambi un sogno. La mattina, quando si ritrovavano nella sala per colazione lui la salutava dandole un bacio e lei lo ricambiava sorridendogli, radiosa. I pomeriggi li trascorrevano passeggiando mano nella mano per il bosco o abbracciati sotto al ciliegio, passavano gran parte della giornata in silenzio: non avevano bisogno delle parole per comunicare. Erik era felice, felice come non lo era mai stato in tutta la sua vita, si sentiva completo insieme a lei. La fine del mese, però, era ormai arrivata e lui doveva decidere cosa fare. Era cresciuto per essere il Principe Azzurro e sposare la Principessa, ma il suo corpo e il suo cuore appartenevano alla Strega. Come fare?  
L'ultima sera che trascorsero insieme si trovavano nella biblioteca, lei seduta sul tappeto davanti al fuoco, lui sulla poltrona accanto alla ragazza. Ella non la smetteva un attimo di parlare, gli raccontava storielle divertenti o episodi buffi accaduti a lei o ai suoi genitori, cercando di rallegrarlo per la sua imminente partenza. Alla fine, vedendo che niente di quello che diceva sembrava suscitare in lui l'allegria, si fece seria anche lei e si alzò, porgendogli una mano.  
«Erik, è tardi...» mormorò lei, le fiamme del camino risplendevano fulgide nei suoi occhi chiari «passa la notte con me.»  
Il Principe sollevò lo sguardo su di lei, quello era la prima richiesta che avanzava su di lui, eppure, quando le afferrò la mano, lasciandosi condurre in camera sua, non lo fece perché doveva, ma perché _voleva._  
  
La mattina sembrò arrivare prima del solito, quando Erik aprì pigramente gli occhi si ritrovò a guardare i folti capelli della Strega sparsi per tutto il cuscino, e lei, piccola e nuda, accoccolata contro il suo fianco, ancora beatamente addormentata. Perché doveva lasciarla? Non l'avrebbe fatto. Se la strinse al petto, lei mugolò debolmente e si svegliò. Erik sorrise e le spiegò brevemente ciò che aveva deciso di fare, ma lei, stranamente, non sembrò felice della cosa. Si alzò in piedi e corse alla sua scrivania, cercava freneticamente qualcosa. Erik, allora, le si avvicinò tentando di capire quale fosse il problema.  
«Sapevo che sarebbe successo...eppure come una sciocca ho continuato a fingere...»  
Mormorò lei voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo con gli occhi gonfi.  
«Mi dispiace, devo farlo. »  
Continuò lei. Il Principe non capiva: non era felice? Aveva scelto lei. Amava lei. La Strega sussurrò qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta e lui si sentì svenire, allungò una mano verso di lei, cercando di afferrarla, la ragazza sorrise, il volto rigato di lacrime e disse qualcosa, ma Erik non capì. Avanzò debolmente verso di lei, stava per toccarla ma cadde svenuto prima di riuscirci.  
  
Il Principe si svegliò, aveva un gran mal di testa e un misterioso senso di vuoto, si sollevò lentamente guardandosi attorno: era nel prato subito fuori dal suo paese, il suo cavallo brucava tranquillamente accanto a lui. Cos'era successo? Ricordava d'essere andato dalla strega...sì, lei lo aveva sfidato e lui? La testa gli pulsava dolorosamente. Lui l'aveva sconfitta, giusto? Doveva essere andata per forza così, le Streghe erano esseri ignobili che andavano distrutti. Sollevandosi, si chiese se la Principessa stesse bene. Così, montato in sella, entrò in paese e galoppò fino ad arrivare davanti al grande portone del suo palazzo. Quando entrò fu accolto da urla di giubilo e svariati abbracci, tutti gli chiedevano cosa gli fosse successo ma lui rimaneva in silenzio, non sapendo cosa dire.  
«Figlio mio! Ben tornato! »  
Lo accolse il padre stringendogli la mano, il petto gonfio d'orgoglio.  
«Guarda la tua bella Principessa! »  
Lo incoraggiò sospingendolo leggermente verso la ragazza che se ne stava in piedi dietro di lui. Erik la guardò e sentì che qualcosa non andava, mentre la piccola creatura gli si avvicinava rossa di timidezza, il Principe si ritrovò a criticare mentalmente i suoi lunghi e lisci capelli biondi, trovandoli troppo chiari e ordinati; i suoi occhi marroni erano troppo scuri, troppo impenetrabili. Nel complesso era una graziosa fanciulla, ma non era la  _sua_ Principessa. L'aveva però salvata, e il loro destino era ormai segnato.  
  
Erano ormai passati diversi mesi da quando si era sposato, ormai l'inverno era alle porte, gli alberi stavano velocemente morendo e i giardini del palazzo si ritrovarono presto senza neanche un fiore. La vita insieme alla Principessa trascorreva insipida, non era infelice in sua compagnia, ma aveva sempre quella sensazione di vuoto nel cuore che lo faceva sentire a disagio e una voce dentro di lui gli urlava che quello che stava facendo era sbagliato. Una mattina Erik sporgendosi alla finestra della sua camera che si affacciava sui giardini del palazzo ebbe una vertigine e sgranò gli occhi, incredulo dello spettacolo che si trovava davanti. Nel giardino erano spuntate milioni di margherite.  
  
È così che finisce la nostra Favola: Il Principe visse insieme alla Principessa felice, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, senza mai capire cosa provocasse quel senso di vuoto nel suo cuore, senza sapere che nel folto del bosco una vecchia Strega allevava da sola una bambina dai profondi occhi azzurri e i brillanti capelli castani, così simili a quelli di Erik...

**Author's Note:**

> Questa Oneshot ha vinto il primo premio al primo Contest di scrittura indetto dal  
> [Dc Scanlations Team ](http://dcteam.blogfree.net/?t=4282150)  
> 


End file.
